Puppy Love
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: When Sam gets a puppy it seems as though this puppy hates Danny more than any of his enemies. This puppy wouldn't even let him sit on the couch!


"This is just ridiculous. Now I can't sit with my girlfriend on the couch," Danny complained to Sam. A scowl present on his face.

"Well I'm sorry but Edana means she's not and I repeat NOT letting you get near me," Sam informed him as she sat on the couch cuddled up to an Old English sheepdog with white shaggy hair and grey tips. Edana looked at Sam through the hair covering her eyes and licked her hand. The dog then turned to Danny and growled.

"That dog hates me," Danny said as Edana still seemingly glaring at Danny growled again, "What did it mark its territory on you? Felt anything warm on your leg because it may be dog pee.

"No. She hasn't peed on me," Sam stated calmly petting dog.

"I thought you were a cat person," Danny countered. He sat down on the arm of the couch. Edana growled lowly. Danny's eyes widened in fear of the unknown. The puppy leapt at Danny and attacked herself to his middle and ring finger. Eventually, the boy and the dog were on the floor wrestling and the dog was winning.

"Get Edana off! Hey! HEY!" Danny screamed. His screams and pleads where heard throughout the whole of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA<strong>

"_What was the noise, mommy?" _asked a scared little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He appeared to be no more than five years old.

"_I don't know, sweeti_e_,"_ replied a woman who had the same features as her son. She hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH DANNY AND SAM<strong>

"Edana! Down!" Sam ordered and the puppy obeyed. Edana calmly returned to her place on Sam's lap. A protective growl emitted from the dogs lips. "You might want to take a seat on the floor," Sam suggested smiling sheepishly. Danny rolled his eyes and sat on the floor.

"I feel like the dog and bet she feels like your boyfriend," Danny muttered. His eyes flashed a toxic green at the puppy. In response the dog growled while finding its way onto the floor. In a flash his eyes returned back to its normal baby blue.

"It's not like that," Sam replied while picking the sheepdog up and placing her back on her lap.

"Anyways, you have failed to tell how you obtained this animal," Danny informed her.

"It slipped my mind. Well as you know it was three day ago….."

(A/N: I was going to stop here but I continued for you all.)

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS AGO<strong>

Sam entered her home. Sometimes she dreaded going home. Besides her elderly grandmother no else who inhabited the home truly understood her.

"I'm home!" she called to no one in particular. She was just about to retreat to her room and have her daily video chat with her best friend, Tucker and her boyfriend -who was deeply hated by her parents- Danny before went out to hunt whatever ghost was haunting Amity Park.

A shrill call from her mother stopped her halfway up the stairs, "Sammy! Could you come to kitchen, now?"

Sam sighed. Her thoughts instantly ran to the many escape routes from her mother's love of bright neon colours. This would count as literally her one hundredth time running from her mother. How the hell could some run so fast in the heels?

Reluctantly, she walked to the kitchen and sighed, "What is it, mom?"

"Well, honey, your father and I both thought you would like a surprise."

"Mom, I swear if it's another dress like that punishment dress I'll-"

"No it's not a dress. It's an animal. We got you a puppy." Her father busted into the room with a shaggy haired puppy in cage. It was panting lightly.

Sam shuddered. She hated cages especially knowing that her boyfriend avoids getting stuffed into one daily by the Ghost Zone's Lamest Hunter. "Let the puppy out of the cage," Sam demanded as the puppy was released. Innocently the puppy ran up to her licked her foot. She picked up the puppy and said, "You know I'm a cat person."

"Yes, we know but isn't she adorable?" her mother asked.

"And don't you love all animals or something like that," her father added.

"Yeah and I'll admit the puppy is kind of cute in a dark way," Sam admitted. A smile crept its way onto her face.

"Why don't you call her Shaggy?" suggested her mother. The puppy growled and her mother stepped back.

"No way, mom. I'm calling her Edana. It means fierce and from her response to your suggested name it fits perfectly," Sam said. The puppy barked and licked her fingers which guarded her protectively.

"No. I don't think-" her father began before he was cut off by the voice of his elderly mother, who had just entered the room, saying, "It's her puppy so she should be allowed to name her whatever she please. I let you name your dog, Rookie when you were a kid, so what's the problem?"

"Thank you, grandma," Sam said as the elderly woman winked at her.

"Fine. How about taking Edana for a walk?" her father suggested. He spat the dog's name as though it was acid. Her grandmother glared at him.

"Here's a leash," her mother said. She handed her a small light purple collar.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO DANNY AND SAM<strong>

"Okay. But why is she so possessive?" Danny asked slightly annoyed.

"Because, it's the nature of a dog. She protects me because I'm the person who cares for her and I guess she just hates you," Sam replied.

"No wonder you parents got her," Danny joked dryly. They both laughed.

"Maybe," Sam pondered.

"Can I at least sit in the armchair?" Danny asked getting up from the floor.

"I think you can," Sam replied. Danny sat down in the car feeling victorious until a low growl was heard. In an instant Edana was chasing Danny around the house. A terrified shriek was heard five minutes later.

**SOMEWHERE IN AUSTRALIA **

A tall woman and a short guy were in the mountains when they heard a scream. "Mate, you hear that," the woman said with a thick Australian accent.

"Yeah," replied the guy with a Canadian accent.

"Shawn, what animal do think we heard?" the woman asked.

"Probably zombies, Jasmine," Shawn cowered.

**BACK WITH DANNY AND SAM**

"What can I say? It's puppy love," Sam joked as she dialled 911.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Hey! As you can see I haven't written for awhile so you should know I get random. The people Australia where Jasmine and Shawn from another show. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Cookies for everyone who read and plushies for reviewers. ;D**_


End file.
